Seasons Change
by outlawoftorn
Summary: We follow the Rugrats through High School. Please RR. Ch. 5 up!
1. Let Light Surround Us

A\N + Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Rugrats, nor any of the characters. I only own any character I may come up with. I'll post Chapter 2 if I get enough reviews.  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: Let Light Surround Us  
  
"Where is she?" Tommy asked, referring to Kimi.  
  
Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie sat in Tommy's garage with their instruments, ready to practice. They were getting   
  
better each day, but now they waited on their lead guitarist to arrive.   
  
Five minutes later Kimi arrived on her bike, carrying her Flying V over her shoulder.  
  
"Guys, I got this new band you must listen to." She said, pulling out a CD from her pocket.  
  
"Who is it?" Dil asked, turned upside down in his chair.  
  
"A band called Dream Theater. They've been around for ages, but they're not that popular." she put the CD   
  
into a boom box sitting on a shelf.  
  
"They must suck then." Tommy said, playing a lick from "Numb" on his Peavey Raptor.  
  
"Quiet!" Kimi said.  
  
The song came in. It was the fastest drum intro they had every heard.   
  
"We're taught unconditional love  
  
That blood is thicker than water  
  
That a parent's world would revolve  
  
Always around their son or their daughter  
  
You pretend I was your own  
  
And even believed that you loved me   
  
But were always threatened by some  
  
Invisible blood line that only you could see  
  
You took advantage of an outreached hand  
  
And twisted it to meet your every need  
  
"Gimme time to re-charge my batteries,  
  
I'll see her when she's older and I'll bounce   
  
her on my knee"  
  
Well listen to me you ungrateful fool  
  
Here comes a dose of reality  
  
You'll go to your grave a sad and lonely man  
  
The door is now closed on your pathetic little plan  
  
On and on and on an don it goes  
  
It's so easy to run away with nothing in tow  
  
  
  
How can you ever sleep a wink at night  
  
Pretending that everything is alright  
  
And have the nerve to blame this mess on me  
  
  
  
Never in my life have I seen someone  
  
So Ignorant to the damage he has done  
  
You're the rotted root in the family tree"  
  
Kimi cut the song.  
  
"What's that song called Kimi?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Honor Thy Father. Great isn't it?"  
  
"It's alright. We'll listen to it in a little."  
  
Tommy than began to play 'Here Without You'. Kimi hooked up her Flying V, and the band began to practice.  
  
After a couple of hours of practice, the group disbanded. Tommy went up stairs to call his girlfriend Whitney. Kimi on the other hand…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kimi's Point of View  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I need get this thought out of my head. I've known him for all of these years. Why would I want him now?'  
  
"This same thought has ran through my head for the last 5 days." I mumbled to myself, taking a drink of   
  
Mountain Dew.  
  
"I can't tell him. Long as he's going out with that one bitch. Then again…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tommy's Point of View  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You need to stop playing rock star with your friends, and start playing with me, hun." She said to me.  
  
"I need to practice. We all do." I said. She knows we got to practice, if we want to make it big one day.  
  
"I guess. I need to practice my skills on you." She giggled. She was always like this, always dropping hints she wanted it. I really didn't want a sex-crazed girlfriend, but it was helping me with my rep.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"You better." We laughed.  
  
Mom called from downstairs. "Dinner, boys."  
  
"I'm gonna go have dinner, call you after I eat."  
  
"Ok, bye." And she hung up.  
  
"Dil, dinner time." I said, heading down the stairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dil's Point of View  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'So, you want to us to practice with you?' I typed. I sat in front of my desktop, talking to someone who called himself CreepingDeth. He said he was a senior at the high school. And he had a band called The Metal Militia.   
  
'Sure. If y'all want to.' he replied.  
  
I heard mom call for dinner.  
  
I typed 'g2g' and left for dinner.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CreepingDeth's Point of View  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They gonna practice with us." Ray asked while restring his B.C. Rich Beast.  
  
"Yeah." I said, cracking my fingers.  
  
"Who's in the band?" he asked.  
  
"The Pickles Brothers. Chuckie Finster, and his 'sister', Kimi." I replied, sighing.  
  
"You like her, don't ya."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't mind if I light up do ya?"  
  
I turned to face him. "Yes, I do mind."  
  
A\N: Next Chapter should be a little more exciting. -_- 


	2. Musical Bonding

Chapter 2: Musical Bonding  
  
A\N: Thanks for the reviews guys. :)  
  
"What?" Tommy asked, a little shocked.  
  
"They want us to practice with them. He gave us their address." Dil said, producing a piece of paper with the address on it.  
  
The two sat in the cafeteria of Haysi High School. The rest of the gang was in line getting their lunch.  
  
"Dil, why did you go and make a promise like that without consulting us first." Tommy asked. He wasn't mad, just shocked at Dil's irresponsibly.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind."  
  
"Well I do! You just can't go and do that. You've never even seen these guys!"  
  
Dil was silent. Tommy put his head in his hands.  
  
"Look, I'll talk to the guys and see if we can't do this Saturday, alright?"  
  
"Thanks T. " and Dil left.  
  
Phil, Chuckie, Lil, and Kimi took seats around Tommy. Talk was small until Tommy broke the news.  
  
"Guys, Dil found us another band to practice with."  
  
"That's great! Who are they?" Kimi asked.  
  
Tommy shrugged, "Dil says they're seniors, but he doesn't know who they are."  
  
Everyone sighed. Dil had just screwed up again.  
  
"I know guys. But he did get an address. Should we go and jam?"  
  
The group was silent.  
  
"I say yes." Kimi announced.  
  
"Sure." Phil said. Sadly enough, he could play anything.  
  
"Why not?" Lil said, though she wasn't really part of the band. Her luck to be a piano player.  
  
The drummer reminded silent for a moment. "I guess."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saturday came quickly. Tommy, Dil and Kimi took their guitars (yes, bass is a guitar) and Chuckie took his throne, sticks, and pedals. Phil and Lil decided to tag along. After 20 minutes on a bicycle, they got there. The garage door was open, and they could see 5 guys inside. One was behind a huge drum kit, two playing guitar, one playing a six string bass, and the last one at what looked like a keyboard.  
  
The group walked up, and the band stopped.  
  
"Heh. Fresh meat." The tallest of the crew said, putting down his ESP Explorer.  
  
"Come on in. We don't bite…often." The other guitarist said.  
  
The Rugrats walked in, and set their gear down.  
  
The tall guy introduced himself, "I'm Jake, front man for The Metal Militia. This is my brother, Tom." He pointed to the other guitarist. "He's rhythm, I'm lead. Bass man, my cuz Ray. Drummer, Chris. And our recording tech, Al."  
  
The Rugrats introduced themselves, then began to get their equipment ready.   
  
Jake walked over to Tommy and took a look at his Peavey.  
  
"May I?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jake held it up, then set it on his knee and played a bass lick.  
  
"A Peavey Raptor was my first guitar. You got yours set to Drop D tuning, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Linkin Park?" he asked, rising a eyebrow/  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Jake shook his head. "None of us listen to much Linkin Park."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They suck." Jake patted Tommy on the back and walked off.  
  
Tommy's band played for about 30 minutes then stopped.  
  
"Pretty good, what'd think Jake?" Tom asked.  
  
Jake looked up. "Lot of talent. Too bad it's wasted."  
  
"C'mon man, LP ain't that bad." Dil said.  
  
"Their ok, I just can't stand rock mixed with rap. I'll tell you what you learn some shit we like, and we'll learn some shit you like. Sound good?"  
  
"I'll say yes. What about you guys?" Tommy announced, looking around.  
  
The Rugrats all gave a yes.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
After a break, The Metal Militia preformed for the Rugrats. They played 'For Whom The Bell Tolls', 'Symphony of Destruction', and 'Dream On' before stopping and changing guitars.  
  
"You've probably never heard of this band, but their called Dream Theater. HTF boys."  
  
Chris kicked in with that infamous drum intro, then the band blasted full speed.  
  
They play half of the song, then quit.  
  
"It'd sound better if we had a keyboard player." Tom said.  
  
"Lil plays the piano." Phil shouted.  
  
Lil blushed. She didn't exactly want to play piano in front of these talented musicians, but…  
  
Jake reached into a manila envelope and produced sheet music for keyboard and piano. He thumbed through, and reached the sheet to Lil.  
  
Lil glanced at it. The title was 'Wait For Sleep', Dream Theater. Seemed easy.  
  
"There's a keyboard over there." Jake pointed to a long oblong with tarp over it.  
  
Lil went over, plugged it up and played the piece while Jake did vocals.  
  
"Standing by the window  
  
Eyes upon the moon  
  
Hoping that the memory will leave her spirit soon  
  
She shuts the doors and lights  
  
And lays her body on the bed  
  
Where images and words are running deep  
  
She has too much pride to pull the sheets above her head  
  
So quietly she lays and waits for sleep  
  
She stares at the ceiling  
  
And tries not to think  
  
And pictures the chain  
  
She's been trying to link again  
  
But the feeling is gone  
  
And water can't cover her memory  
  
And ashes can't answer her pain  
  
God give me the power to take breath from a breeze  
  
And call life from a cold metal frame  
  
In with the ashes  
  
Or up with the smoke from the fire  
  
With wings up in heaven  
  
Or here, lying in bed  
  
Palm of her hand to my head  
  
Now and forever curled in my heart  
  
And the heart of the world"  
  
"That was great Lil." Kimi said clapping.  
  
"Damn fine." Jake added.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jake's Point of View  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I waved goodbye to Tommy and them one more time. I leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"A new alliance has formed. One between musicians, but of different styles. A new alliance has formed, but another will suffer and fall apart."  
  
A\N: I stared on Chapter three during Chapter two, so I rushed through the rest of Ch 2 so I can move on. ^-^ R\R. Peace and Joy. 


	3. Choices Among Blood

Chapter 3: Choices among Blood  
  
A\N: My favorite chapter so far. Thanks Crazy! I thought NO ONE was gonna remind me to update. (: Some of you may have noticed I haven't focused much on Phil and Lil, and haven't mentioned Angelica, Susie, or any of the other's parents. Be patent, their coming. BTW-I use A LOT of abbreviations for songs... so HTF in the last chapter was Honor Thy Father  
  
A month had passed since Ray, Jake, and Tom had become allies with the Rugrats. Football season was over, and the gang had a lot of time to practice. But as this new alliance grew, another feel apart, just as Jake had said.  
  
"What do you mean I don't love you?" Tommy asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"You never call, and you hang with them way too much." she said, stressing them.  
  
"So, I thought you liked my friends."  
  
She hesitated, "Hun, you're the halfback of the football team. You should be with the jocks, not stoners and geeks."  
  
Tommy turned red with anger, "You closed minded bitch! I'll hang with who I want to. Those guys are my friends, and all you are is jealous because I'm not fooling with you every few minutes!"  
  
Whitney said nothing.  
  
"It's over, hun." Tommy said, walking out of the cafeteria. ------------------------------------------------- In the halls   
  


* * *

  
"You finally broke up with her?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Yep. She was being quite a bitch about our friendship." Tommy said.  
  
"If she starts talking about us, I swear I'll kill her." Lil added.  
  
Kimi was quiet, but she was happy deep down. She was waiting for this day. She walked over and whispered to Tommy, "Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure." --------------------------------------------------------------------- In a pathway out of view   
  


* * *

  
The two walked into a empty classroom.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Kimi?"  
  
"You. For the last three months you've been on my mind. Night and day. Thomas, I want you!" she blurted out.  
  
Tommy looked at Kimi a moment and smiled.  
  
"I've liked you too for awhile now. It seems that you've been on my mind more and more lately." he touched her hair "You're so beautiful. So nice."  
  
Kimi embraced him, and the two kissed. ------------------------------------------------- Through the grave-vine ------------------------------------------------- Whitney watched the scene of Kimi and Tommy unfold through the window of the door. She went green with envy.  
  
"That asshole. That BITCH! I'll get them both. No one dumps me for someone lesser." ------------------------------------------------- In the music room ------------------------------------------------- Tommy was looking for Jake, and he found him in the music room, strumming on a sitar (Indian folk instrument).  
  
"You broke up with Whit, and you and Kimi are going out now, right?" Jake said, standing.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I felt it in the air. That and you smell of China Mist, Kimi's shampoo." and he smiled.  
  
Tommy felt a little freaked at that statement. He said nothing.  
  
"I knew she was gonna pick you. I asked her out two days ago after practice, she said she wanted time." Jake said, turning his attention to a window and the view of the 'courtyard' below.  
  
Tommy walked over to Jake, and said "I thought you had a thing for her. Are you ok with me dating her?"  
  
Jake smiled, that odd smile, "If she's gonna date anyone, it should be you. I'm fine with it, but what you've done is set a chain of events into effect. It ain't gonna be pretty either."  
  
"What's gonna happen?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I dunno, just watch your back. And you wanted to asked me something about a wah pedal for Kimi for a Christmas gift, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what should I buy?"  
  
Jake motioned toward a chair. -------------------------------------------------------- In another part of the school   
  


* * *

  
The football players were gathered in a math classroom, waiting for someone to arrive. The person had a proposition for them.  
  
Whitney walked in, and quickly spoke, "Ok, I want you all to beat the mortal HELL out Tommy, and bring that bitch Kimi to me too."  
  
The jocks look confused, and some began to laugh.  
  
"Why would we do that? Because your upset he broke up with you?"  
  
"No, because you know I'll make it worth ya alls while." she said, pulling her thong up and into view of the many eyes.  
  
The jocks stared for a moment. They got the idea.  
  
"They come down the back stairs everyday during dismissal. Get them there, and bring them to the locker room."  
  
They thought for a moment, the ones who were in stood and walked over to Whit. "Perfect." She thought. ----------------------------------------------- During third block: Jake's Point of View ----------------------------------------------- "Damn, I lost again." I took the cards and began to shuffle them. This is why I like Biology 3, get your work done, you have the rest of the class to play around and do nothing important. Such as play solitaire.  
  
"Got your blade?" That question was aimed at someone besides me. I never think to much of shit like that. I pack a blade myself, on most days.  
  
"Yeah, that Pickles boy is gonna get it." That caught my ear. I listened a little closer to the convo now.  
  
"Remember, after school. Led him and his bitch into the boy's locker room. Ok?"  
  
"Got ya."  
  
"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself. ----------------------------------------------- On a stairway to hell ----------------------------------------------- "Hey Tommy, wait up!" Bill, the quarterback, shouted.  
  
"What'd need man." Tommy said, glancing at Kimi, then back to Bill.  
  
"We need to talk," he said, "Follow me."  
  
He led the two to the entrance of the locker room, and motioned the two go in. Kimi refused.  
  
One guy grabbed her and pushed her in.  
  
"Hey! Don't..." Tommy was cut off, and dragged the rest of the way into the locker room.  
  
The two were forced up against a corner.  
  
"You messed with the wrong people, Pickles. Now you're gonna get the beating of your life." Bill glanced at Kimi, "I'm sure she'll make a nice snack for us when we're finished."  
  
One jock, Carr, drew his switchblade out.  
  
Tommy began to curse, but didn't try to fight. He knew it was useless. He probably gonna die, for what, he had no clue.  
  
The other 4 moved in, and Bill just hung back. Someone grabbed Bill from behind, and held a knife to his throat.  
  
"HOLD IT!" a voice shouted. The jocks turned to see who it was. It was Jake. He had a knife to Bill's throat, and 5 of his friends around him, each holding a weapon of sorts.  
  
"It'd be a bitch for the valedictorian to kill the star quarter-back." Jake coldly said, no expression on his face.  
  
"You won't do it. You ain't got the balls." one of the jocks snorted.  
  
"Care to find out?" Jake asked, the knife against Bill's Adam's apple.  
  
The jocks stared at each other for a moment. They dropped their weapons.  
  
"You agreed to beat up two kids for sex. That's fucking low, my friends. If you want sex, you can have it, delivered. Bring it in!" Jake yelled to someone outside the door.  
  
Lil and Phil pushed Whitney in, bound, gagged, blindfolded, and deaf to the world. Kimi and Tommy ran over to their rescuers. Jake released Bill, then shoved Whitney into the jocks.  
  
"She's yours. Just tell her, you got the job done." Jake said, then left with his crew in tow.  
  
The jocks looked at Whitney, and began to lick their lips like hungry dogs.  
  
The gang stood in the parking lot by Jake's car, thanking him for his help.  
  
"Jake, Kimi and I, we owe you a shitload man." Tommy said  
  
"It's alright man. Don't worry, there won't be much trouble from Whit and her new friends anymore." Jake replied. He motioned Tommy closer. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll whoop you." he whispered.  
  
"We all owe you man." Dil said.  
  
"It's ok. Now move along, ya parents are gonna be pissed if your too late."  
  
The Rugrats headed off to home, Jake and his brother sat in the parking lot for a moment. "Bro, you know what I was thinking?" Jake asked. "What?" "Things are gonna be a little rosier for us all now."  
  
A/N: Odd way to end the chapter.... -_- I'll need at least one review to continue... good or bad. 


	4. Losfer Loss For Characters

Chapter 4: Losfer (Loss For) Characters  
  
AN: This chapter will focus more on the Rugrats than my made up characters. I thought, "Hey, this is a Rugrats story. We should focus on the guys more!" But yeah... here we go.  
  
Dil awoke early on a Saturday morning. He glanced at his clock, 7:03, and stood, stretching his stiff muscles. He had plans to meet Tom today... wait! Tom was gone with Jake and the rest of the Metal Militia. There was an event called Teen Fest going on in another town, and they were part of the bands to perform.  
  
Dil sighed. He reached under his bed and produced a small gray book. He opened it, and flipped it to a blank page. He scribbled, "Today, she becomes mine" and put the date.  
  
He hid the book back underneath his bed, and feel asleep again.  
  
----------------------------------- Tommy's Point of View -----------------------------------  
  
I glanced at my clock, 8:46. I was supposed to meet Kimi at noon, we had plans for a little shopping, dinner, and a movie. My feet hit the floor, dragging along the soft carpet. I went downstairs and made breakfast, toast and cereal. I figured I'd need my strength for today.  
  
----------------------------------- On the stairs -----------------------------------  
  
Dil shuffled downstairs, into the kitchen. He found his brother poking at his cereal, mind in another land. "You alright T?" he asked, pulling up a chair. "Just thinking about Kimi. Why are you up so early for?" "Can't sleep. Got my mind on a girl too." Dil said, reaching for the cereal. "Who?" Dil paused, silent. "D?" "Lil." Tommy broke out laughing at that, then off his brother's glance, he stopped. "Woah, how long have you had a thing for her?" Tommy asked. Dil thought for a moment, "About a year or so," he said, voice monotone. Something was wrong with Dil. Probably to much on his mine. 'Will she say yes, no?' What? Tommy decided to get him back to reality. Grabbing a handful of milky Cookie Crisp, he dropped them down Dil's shirt and mashed them into his back. Dil jumped up, dancing wildly at the contact of cold milk and mush on his flesh. Tommy laughed, then ran for the safety of his room.  
  
--------------------------------- Later that day ---------------------------------  
  
Angelica pulled into the Pickles' drive way around 1 PM. She blew her horn, impatient. Tommy ran down the stars, yelling good-bye to his parents and brother. He hurried into Angelica's Escalade. "Thanks for hauling me and Kimi around today." he said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just remember our deal. You have to do my outdoor chores for two weeks." she replied. The two picked up Kimi a few minutes later. The couple headed for the back, flirting around until Angelica yelled, "Quit you two, you're making me sick." She dropped them off at the mall 30 minutes later. "Alright guys, call when you need me to pick ya up."  
  
--------------------------------- In Victoria's Secret ------------------------  
  
Tommy sat outside one of the dressing rooms in Victoria's Secret. Kimi had went in to try a few things on, and she should've been out by now. They had already been through Spencer's, a guitar shop, FYE, Hot Topic, Subway, and a movie. They were tired, and ready to head home after this.  
  
"Tommy, could you come here?" Tommy rose, and stepped to the door of the changing room. Kimi was modeling a skimpy black bikini for him. Tommy's jaw dropped. Kimi giggled, and pulled him into the dressing room, slamming the door.  
  
--------------------------- At a local park, 8 PM ---------------------------  
  
Lil walked slowly down a narrow foot trail on the outskirts of the McNulty Park. A note in her mailbox had said to follow the trail, and get to a location by 8 PM. She had left down the trail over thirty minutes ago. She was getting tired, and was ready to turn back. It was getting dark too. She touched the can of mace at her side, for reassurance. She turned a corner and was shocked at the sight.  
  
The ground was laid with pink and red rose pedals. A large blanket was draped over the ground, with candles, and two chairs. Plates of food and glasses laid scattered among the blanket. It was one of the romantic settings she'd ever seen.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a guitar. A Spanish guitar. Then Dil came out of the bushes. He had Tommy's guitar around his neck, and he was playing a slow song.  
  
Lil smiled.  
  
------------------------------ Leaving the mall ------------------------------  
  
Tommy and Lil were heading out of the mall. They had already called Angelica. While heading by the electronics store, Kimi noticed a breaking news bulletin. She stopped, and Tommy joined her.  
  
"Tonight's top story, this year's Teen Fest has ended in pandemonium. When it was announced three hours ago that AFI, a popular emo group, would not be able to perform, the crowd began to riot. This comes after 7 bands had to cancel performing at the show. Police are now in the process of breaking up the crowd. So far 2 people have died, and 34 others have severe injuries. We'll update you as the story progresses."  
  
"Oh my God, Tommy. Jake and group could be injured."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Tommy said, hoping that would be true.  
  
--------------------------------- A Shift in Heartbeat ---------------------------------  
  
Lil and Dil were sitting on the blanket. Dil had set up the entire dinner so he could impress her and ask her out. His hopes were high. Perhaps too high.  
  
"Dil, I really don't know what to say. This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Lil quietly said.  
  
Dil smiled, "I love you Lil."  
  
"Dil, we've been friends for a long time, and I really think you're great. But, I just don't think I could date you. I love you too, but more like a sister. Do you understand?"  
  
Dil was shaken. His heartbeat slowed.  
  
"I understand Lil."  
  
"Good. It's late, and I better get home."  
  
Dil pointed to a bicycle. "You can take that, if you like."  
  
"Are you sure? Beca-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Dil." Lil hoped on. "Sure you don't want a ride?"  
  
Dil nodded. Lil took off.  
  
Dil packed up and started walking. When he reached the road, he produced a skateboard from his backpack. He got on, and headed away from his home. Toward town. Away from Lil. Away from trouble.  
  
------------------------------ Habits ------------------------------  
  
Chuckie was riding through the park, out of boredom. His sis was gone with Tommy, and there was nothing to do at home. He headed to an overlook, which gave a nice view of the nearby river. Upon arrival, he noticed Phil sitting on a bench. He was smoking, glancing toward the twilight sky.  
  
"Hey Phil." Phil jumped. "Oh, hey Chuck. How you doing?" "Bored. You?" "I little nervous. My parents are considering sending me a boy's home. You know, a place where you wear uniforms and go a routine everyday." "Why?" "My grades have been slipping." Chuckie switched subjects. "How long have you been doing that," pointing to the cigarette. "About 3 months." "Does Lil know?" "Yeah. And I guess you do now." "Don't you think it's a bad habit to get into." "No. It helps my nerves." "Don't you think there's a better, more cost efficient way to handle your nerves?" "Yeah, but they don't work as fast. I've tried. Trust me." "You really shouldn't---" "Shut up, Chuck." The conversation died then. Phil looked to the bridge that connected the city from the suburbs. Blue lights were flashing like mad. It seemed as if someone was standing on the edge, and was going to jump.  
  
"Let's go check this out Chuck." Phil snubbed the cig. The two jumped onto their bikes, and headed off toward the bridge.  
  
--------------------------- 10-4 ---------------------------  
  
Tommy, Angelica and Kimi were heading back to the four-lane when Tommy got a call.  
  
"Hello." Tommy said. "How you doing man?" it was Jake. "I heard about the riot at Teen Fest. Y'all alright?" "Oh, we're fine. We headed out right after our performance. Crowd enjoyed us pretty good, if I may say." "That's good. Me, Kimi, and Angelica are heading home from the mall." "Are you all heading along 465?" "Uh, yes, why?" "I'm right behind ya." Tommy turned around. Sure enough, Jake's car was there. He flashed his lights. "Hard to miss Angelica's ride. What was 'princess' on the tag and what- not." Jake said. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go. Later." and Tommy hung up.  
  
------------------------------ Fading. To. Black. ------------------------------  
  
When Phil and Chuckie arrived at the scene on the bridge, they saw someone was going to jump, and that someone was Dil.  
  
"Oh God Phil, what do we do?"  
  
The police were already trying to calm Dil down and get him off the edge. It wasn't working to good.  
  
"Dil, Dil it's Phil. Come down dude." Dil said nothing.  
  
"What's that?" Kimi asked, looking at the scene. Angelica stopped, Tommy and Kimi jumped out and looked at Dil. Shock began to flow through them. Jake and his brother had also stopped and jumped out. They fought through the crowd, and ran up to the front of the barricade.  
  
"Dil, what's wrong? Dil?!" Tommy was on the edge of exploding or imploding. "Dil, don't do it man. It isn't worth it." Jake called out.  
  
Dil stood still, silent. A single tear ran down his cheek. Dil turned. He look at the crowd. He then spoke.  
  
"No one, but me, can save myself, but it is too late. Death greets me warm. Now I will just say goodbye. "(1)  
  
Dil fell backward and off the bridge.  
  
He heard his a collection of voices yell 'Dil' and a second set gasp. He feel for about three seconds, until he felt a rush of cold water hit him in the face. Then blackness. Nothing.  
  
(1) The line is taken from Metallica's "Fade to Black." Good song, check it out.  
  
A/N: Well, I'll guess y'all will have to wait to see what happens next. You won't be waiting as long, trust me. Thx for reading, please review. Trav 


	5. Shifting to Cold

Chapter 5: Shifting to Cold  
  
A/N: Ah, Chapter 5. smells the chapter Smells Like Teen Spirit to me. Thx for the reviews. On with the story.  
  
Tommy stood on top of the bridge, mouth agape. He couldn't believe what just happened. His brother... jumped... maybe dead. He turned his head slightly, and saw Jake climbing over the wall of bridge, plunging into the chilly waters below. The crowd ran to the edge to viddy [1] the sight.  
  
Jake felt the water rush over his body on impact. When his head surfaced, he saw Dil, a few feet ahead, face down. Jake swam, fast as he could. He reached Dil, and flipped him over. Grabbing him by the shirt, he began to pull the lifeless body to the shoreline. In doing so, he felt a new pain. It was left ankle. He had sprung it upon hitting the water. He didn't know if he could make it to shore, but he was going to try.  
  
The crowd above began rushing off the bridge to the shore.  
  
Tommy was horrified; a horror-show had just taken place in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was being dragged along by Kimi, pushed into the SUV of Angelica's. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't blink. His skin was going pale.  
  
Jake was clawing through the waters of the Muldoon River. Kicking with all of his strength. He was about 30 feet from shore, people were descending down to banks. He kept going. Pushing on, keeping the alternative in mind.  
  
Tommy and Kimi reached the banks of the river after the police had arrived. They were hauling the two out the waters. Tommy sighed a breath of relief.  
  
Jake hopped on one foot off to the side. He was exhausted, and tired. He looked at the crowd gathering around Dil. Then he saw Tommy. Tommy was trying to fight through the crowd, but no one was moving. Jake stood, on both feet, and began to make an opening for his friend.  
  
"Back, get back!" he shouted, "Make a path, you bastards!"  
  
Tommy finally made it to Dil. Rescue workers were administering CPR. Tommy noticed Jake was put on a backboard and carried up the hill to the road.  
  
Dil began to spit water. He coughed, then spat water again. His eyes opened slightly.  
  
"T?" he muttered.  
  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he feel unconscious.  
  
---------------------  
  
On the Brink of Extinction  
  
---------------------  
  
On the this particular night, the local hospital was sleepy. Patients were thin, and most of them were asleep anyway.  
  
When the ambulance pulled up, the emergency crews were slightly hesitant to react. It took longer for them to get Dil onto a stretcher and to get an IV line into him. He was immediately rushed to the ER.  
  
Jake came out of a patient room, walking with a cane. He had an ace bandage on his foot. He walked right by Tommy and his family, and headed outside.  
  
Tommy decided to follow. He found Jake sitting in the front seat of his Grand Prix, his friends gathered around him.  
  
"You alright?" Tommy asked, crouching down beside him.  
  
Jake looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken, a little worried."  
  
Silence endured. Jake spoke, "I'm sure Dil will be fine."  
  
"I hope. I'd hate to lose him." Tommy's eyes began to fill with tears at the thought.  
  
"Calm down, take it easy. He'll be alright. His lungs didn't get filled with water." Jake continued., "Do you know why he jumped?"  
  
"He said he had a date with Lil. Maybe that has something to do with it.  
  
A pause. "If that is the case, he's messed up." Jake said. "I've seen this so many times, I've lived it so much, I can't bare to think of it in a time like this."  
  
"You've lived it?"  
  
"My first true love broke up with me during my freshman year. I slit my wrists. That failed. I tried to hang myself. The wood beam shattered and I feel on ass, the beam pelted me in the head. When I woke up, I realized suicide is gay. No one should ever think of it, or try it for that matter." Jake shut the car door.  
  
Jake leaned back in the seat of his car. "Tommy, if you will, leave a man to catch a few winks. Wake me up when Dil comes out of the ER."  
  
He was soon asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Living and Crying  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The moment Lil got word of Dil, she broke out in tears. Dil was one of her best friends, and to think he would try suicide was unheard of. She wondered aloud, through her sobs, if she had anything to do with this. She finally calmed down enough so she could put on her clothes and head to the hospital with her family. She kept sobbing on and off the entire way. She was meet by Phil, Chuckie and Kimi when she arrived.  
  
"Where is he?" Lil asked through sobs.  
  
"In the E.R. He hasn't come out yet." Chuckie said.  
  
"I'd like to know," Phil spoke, "why did he jump?"  
  
"I think we all would like to know." Kimi said.  
  
"I think it's because I turned him down." Lil sobbed. "He asked me out, and I told him no." The four walked into the waiting room and grabbed a seat. Tommy appeared and took a seat. They sat in silence for nearly half an hour until the doctor appeared.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. Your son Dil is fine, though he was broken neck and bruised ribs. We did pump a little water out of his lungs, nothing major. He'll be ok, but he won't be able to move his neck for at least a month."  
  
The group begin to cheer. Dil was gonna be alright. Kimi decided to give the news to Jake.  
  
Jake had a rude awakening thanks to Kimi's shaking and yelling of "Dil's fine! Dil's fine!" Kimi dashed back to the hospital. Jake and his band followed, but at a much slower rate.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A New Beginning?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Everyone but Lil was in Dil's room, talking to the survivor as he attempted to spoon ice cream into his empty stomach. He said nothing but "Leave me alone" and "Go away." After a few moments, everyone but Tommy left the room.  
  
"Hey T." Dil said, taking another bite.  
  
"Dil, you had me going grey for a moment. What we're you trying to prove?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I've been after Lil for so long, I just couldn't stand the thought of not having her." Dil replied.  
  
"Dil, that was no reason for you to try to kill yourself."  
  
Dil said nothing.  
  
"D," Tommy cried, "never do that again. You had me so damn scared. I love you bro. I wouldn't want anything bad to happed to you."  
  
Tommy walked over to Dil, and the two embraced.  
  
--------------  
  
After Tommy left, Lil walked into the room. She sat down beside Dil, and began to speak.  
  
"Dil, I am... am... I am so sorry. I never knew you felt that way about me. I... I..."  
  
Lil leaned over and kissed Dil, full on the lips.  
  
--------------  
  
Jake was heading back toward the elevator alone when something caught his ear. He walked into a room and found the T.V. on, a woman of his age stretched out on one of the beds. Surprising she was wearing a hospital uniform, her hair was dyed a crimson red with a blue streak off to the side. She wore glasses, and a single earring. She looks good, Jake thought.  
  
"Do you mind?" Jake asked, pointing to an empty bed.  
  
"No, not at all." She replied.  
  
Jake took a seat, and stared at the T.V. The news was running their story about the now ruined Teen Fest.  
  
"I was wanting to go to that. Tickets were outrageous though." The chick said.  
  
"If you think tickets were bad, you should've seen the food and drinks." Jake replied.  
  
"You went?"  
  
"I was in one of the performing bands."  
  
The chick leaned up and looked hard at Jake. Suddenly her face lit up.  
  
"Oh. My. God. You're Jake Petrucci of the Metal Militia. My God, I LOVE your band."  
  
Jake managed a small smile. "Thanks, the band and I get that a lot."  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting to meet you. Oh God, will you sign my copy of your first CD."  
  
"Sure. Um... got a pen?"  
  
Jake signed the CD. She put it back in her pocket.  
  
"I wish I had something else for you to sign. I... wait... I do have something."  
  
The girl unbuttoned her top three buttons of her blouse. "Sign my bra. Make it out to Lorelei."  
  
Jake swallowed hard. This was a first, signing someone's bra. He quickly signed, then looked up at Lorelei. She had a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
She began to hug Jake, but the man lost his balance and feel back onto the bed, Lorelei landing on top of him. The two looked at each other and giggled. Lorelei leaned down to kiss Jake, and he opened his mouth to receive her.  
  
------------------  
  
As Tommy and Kimi headed out to Angelica's car, they felt the cool fall air rush against their bodies.  
  
"Sure is cool out tonight." Tommy commented. It was quite chilly for an October evening.  
  
"I know how we can keep warm." Kimi said. She turned Tommy to face her, and stood on the toes of her feet to kiss him.  
  
As the two kissed, the wind began to gently blow. First of cool air, then it suddenly warmed for a few moments. As if Kimi and Tommy were warming the very earth with their passion.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Whew... glad that's over. CrazyLake, honey, you have your chapter. I'm dedicating this one to you. You've earned it. Heh. BTW, viddy means watch. Check out 'A Clockwork Orange' sometime, it'll make sense then. Well guys, the next chapter is coming. Keep an eye out for it. Trav signing off. 


End file.
